xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch
Butch (Japanese: コサブロウ Kosaburō) is one half of the Team Rocket duo that occasionally runs across Ash and his friends in the Pokémon anime. History Butch was a recruit in the Team Rocket Academy to become an official member of Team Rocket. During a test he took, Butch along with Cassidy andRaticate as his partners have become the top group of trainees in the Blue Team. He and his partners compete with the Red Team on catching the red-colored Snorlax. Even though neither side managed to do so, they were made into official teams. Kanto Butch's first non-flashback onscreen appearance was in The Breeding Center Secret where he was in disguise as a worker in a Five-Star Breeding Center he and Cassidy built. They managed to get many Pokémon due to their scheme including Misty's Psyduck and James's Weepinbell. Ash, his friendsenter the breeding center so Misty can retrieve her Psyduck, only to find out that it is fake. Butch overhears Todd's camera flash and investigates only to find out that it was Pikachu's electricity. Jessie, James and Meowth enter the breeding center to rob the Pokémon there. However, they were caught along with Ash and the others. He chases them with James retrieving his Weepinbell which evolved into Victreebel. The group, save for Misty, Pikachu and Togepi, get trapped in a cage set up by Butch and Cassidy. Butch takes the camera to have the seven framed for breaking in. Officer Jenny arrives and has the caged people sent away until Misty arrived and shows her the truth. Butch is then defeated byAsh's Bulbasaur and gets arrested by Officer Jenny. Orange Archipelago Butch returns in Pikachu Re-Volts where it was revealed that he had gotten out of jail and took a Drowzee that was with him and Cassidy in the fake breeding center. He goes on Mandarin Island to do business. Butch orders the Drowzee to hypnotize the Pokémon to turn against their Trainers. Ash and his friends have Jessie and James work with them to get the Pokémon back. They managed to infiltrate their base, with Ash and the others demanding Butch and Cassidy to give them back the Pokémon. It was no use as Butch once again orders Drowzee to make the hypnotized Pokémon attack their Trainers. Ash forces his Pikachu to attack him in order for the attack to hit the machine. As the machine was destroyed, all of the possessed Pokémon were free and Butch and Cassidy were arrested again. Butch builds a Day Care in The Fortune Hunters and disguises himself as one of the owners. He gives away Fortune Telling books that will tell each Trainer which Pokémon they present. Similar to the fake breeding center earlier, Trainers can drop of one of their Pokémon off. Jessie and James go to the Day Care to steal the Pokémon there. However, they get stopped by the owners who reveal their disguises and get tied up in the process, only for them to escape. Misty goes to the Day Care to find out about her Pokémon type but finds out that it was a fake Day Care as part of the Team Rocket duo's scheme to steal Pokémon. Butch manages to catch Misty and her friends from freeing the caged Pokémon. Butch sends out Primeape which manages to defeat her Staryu. The Team Rocket trio come in with James in his Moltres costume. Butch tells him that his fortune was not real. Afterwards, he has his Primeape finish off Jessie, James and Meowth with Cassidy's Raticate blasting them off. Butch then notices Ash, Misty and Brock trying to free the Pokémon. He and Cassidy battle them but are defeated. Afterwards, Officer Jenny takes them away. During the Lugia arc, Dr. Namba assigns Butch to capture said Pokémon. He does so by creating a Lugia decoy and manages to capture the child Lugia. With the younger Lugia captured, Dr. Namba has Butch capture the parent Lugia using the child as bait. The parent Lugia falls for it but is stopped by Ash's and Ritchie's Pikachu. Butch is prepared and uses a contraption invented by Dr. Namba to make a Pokémon go in rage. Butch tries it on his Hitmontop and his Hitmontop successfully defeats the heroes's Cyndaquil andCharmeleon, and catches the parent Lugia without any interference. The gang is also captured as well. In Team Rocket's base, Butch and Cassidy have a rematch with Ash and Ritchie using Pikachu andSparky, respectively. The contraptions on the opposing side's Pokémon are removed and get defeated by the Pikachu. After their defeat, the duo have a rematch with their rivals in Team Rocket. It becomes a tie as both sides manage to free the parent Lugia and get blasted off. Chronicles Butch becomes a recurring antagonist in Pokémon Chronicles, often capturing certain Pokémon for Dr. Namba's R project. So far, he has made various attempts to capture rare and unseen Pokémon but fails every time. Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier Butch appears in True Blue Swablu during Meowth's boss fantasy when he was shown failing. He cameos in The Scheme Team where he was seen on a motorized scooter and a jet pack. Butch then appears in The Ole' Berate and Switch! where he hosts a fake tournament and sides with Jessie after she temporarily leaves James and Meowth. Their plan was found out by the heroes and were sent blasting off. Sinnoh Butch appeared in Sleight of Sand!, where he is in his Rhyhorn robot and tries to capture a Hippowdon. However, he was stopped by Hippowdon, Hippopotas, Ash and his friends. Pokemon # Primeape # Hitmontop # Mightyena # Cloyster # Shuckle # Drowzee # Aggron # Raticate Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Puppet Master Category:Team Rocket Category:Thief Category:Sarcasm Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Kanto Region Category:Disguise Category:Ash Ketchums Rogue Gallery Category:Humans Category:Male